This application claims priority of Taiwanese application No. 091202878, filed on Mar. 12, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal displayer (LCD) assembly with a foldable support frame for reducing the storage space and packaging volume of the LCD assembly to facilitate storage and transport of the LCD assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional liquid crystal displayer (LCD) assembly 100 which includes an LCD unit 11 and a support frame 13 for supporting the LCD unit 11. The support frame 13 includes a base plate 15 to be disposed on a table top (not shown), and an upright post 16 with one end secured to the base plate 15 and another end pivoted to a rear side wall of a casing of the LCD unit 11 to permit adjustment in angular orientation of the LCD unit 11 relative to the support frame 13. Since the post 16 is secured to the base plate 15, and since the base plate 15 has a size which is large enough to support the LCD unit 11 on the table top, the LCD assembly 100 occupies a relatively large volume when it is packed for the purpose of transport or storage. This undesirably increases the packaging and transport costs.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal displayer assembly with a foldable support frame for reducing the storage space and packaging volume of the LCD assembly to facilitate storage and transport of the same.
Accordingly, the liquid crystal displayer assembly of the present invention includes a liquid crystal displayer (LCD) unit having a casing with a rear side wall, and a support frame for supporting the LCD unit. The support frame includes a base member, an upright stand member, and a positioning unit. The base member has front and rear ends and top and bottom surfaces. The stand member has a lower end connected pivotally to the rear end of the base member such that the base member is pivotable relative to the stand member about a horizontal lower pivot axis. The stand member further has an upper end mounted pivotally on the rear side wall of the LCD unit so as to be pivotable about a horizontal upper pivot axis relative to the LCD unit. The stand member has a front side surface and a rear side surface opposite to the front side surface. The positioning unit is mounted on the stand member, and engages releasably the base member for positioning the base member at an unfolded position relative to the stand member. The base member and the stand member define a predetermined angle when the base member is in the unfolded position. The positioning unit is operable for disengaging from the base member so as to permit the base member to turn about the lower pivot axis in a first direction, in which the base member is moved away from the front side surface of the stand member and proximate to the rear side surface of the stand member so as to be folded on the rear side surface of the stand member. The stand member is turnable about the upper pivot axis for moving proximate to the rear side wall of the LCD unit so as to be folded on the LCD unit.